visit to russia
by its.just.love1
Summary: Rose and the gang go off to Russia to visit Dimitri's family, but will Dimitri's family welcome her with open arms? Will Vicktoria forgive her for what she did trying to protect her?  We'll see!


_**The Visit to Russia**_

_Rose and the gang go off to Russia to visit Dimitri's family, but will Dimitri's family welcome her with open arms? Will Vicktoria forgive her for what she did trying to protect her? We'll see!_

_2 weeks after last sacrifice: _

_Characters: Rose Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Vicktoria Belikov, Sonya Belikov, Karolina Belikov, Olena Belikov, Yeva Belikov, Paul Belikov,(Queen) Lissa (Valissa) Dragomir, Christian Ozera-Dragomir, Eddie Castile, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Abe, Janine, Jill and her mu and step-dad (though she calls him dad._

_Rose POV:_

_So we are going to Russia to visit Dimitri's family, we called them last week to tell them that Dimitri had been restored and planed to go see them, the security will be more intense, the wards will be stronger and more guardians are going to be around the perimeter of the house, because 6 moroi, 2 of them no-royal and 4 of them royal but it was majorly because Lissa was coming with us. She has recently been crowned Queen, so that's why in Russia they'll up the wards, security and the guardians, Dimitri, Me, Eddie, my mother will be off work so we can relax. _

_We were at the air strip in no time and got into the private white and black jet on the outside was gorgeous, i wonder what the inside looked like. The inside was well it was beautiful (not as beautiful as Dimitri) it had a bar and a long couch and 3 rows of chair of each side of the jet, two by two. It had paintings and a bathroom at the end. Me and Dimitri went and sat at the left back one and Lissa and Christian sat opposite, Eddie and Mia in front of us (oh and did i mention they have a "thing" for each other but won't admit it to each other or anyone for that matter, no well i did now) Adrian and Sydney in front of Lissa and Christian, then my mother and father in front of Sydney and Adrian, two guardians sat in the last seats left and Jill and her mother sat on the couch. _

_I was asleep most of the way, Dimitri woke me up to tell me we were landing and the pilot wanted us to put on own seat belt, we did and within minutes we were landing in Russia, Baia airport. We took a taxi to the Belikov household and got there within half an hour. Dimitri ran up the stairs and knocked as soon as the taxi stopped. Olena open the door and yelled "Dimika" all of his family came and hugged him. We just got the luggage out and waited, not wanting to break up the family moment. _

After a few moments, Yeva broke away from the family huddle and came and hugged me. I was a little taken back, but i hugged her back. After that all of the Belikov's besides Vicktoria came and hugged me. After that i introduced my friends to the Belikov's and the Belikov's to them. "Okay so guys this is Olena, Dimitri's mother and Yeva is Dimitri's grandmother, theses are his three sisters Karolina, Sonya and Vicktoria, this little man is Paul, Dimitri's nephew and Karolina has a little girl who is probably asleep and her name is Annie, and Sonya looks as though you've had your baby."

"Yes, her name is Jamie." She said with a smile.

"that's awesome, well this is my best friend and queen Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, my father Abe," they had surprised expressions "Yer i was just as shocked, my mother Janine, my friends Mia, Eddie, Adrian and you all now Sydney, this is Jill or as Adrian calls her jailbait, and her mother Emily, her dad would of came but was working and couldn't get off." After the introductions, Olena had lunch ready and we all sat at the dining stable. Dimitri was talking to his family in Russian. And me and my friends talked about random things when we were done we all sat in the lounge room. Olena switched to English and asked "How have you been Rose?"

"Good thank you, and yourself." We had made a bet that i couldn't be sarcastic or rude or use any swear words for first 24 hours in Russia (They said nothing about violence). Eddie was betting that i could do it but for half the time, i betted i could do it full stop. Adrian betted for the first hour, well he's out and christen betted within first 4 hours.

"Oh Rose you've been more than good, i heard you and Dimitri last night." said Christian.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean i heard you and Dimitri last night having... sex." What a sick little person, who would say that in front of a recently turned 11 year old kid and in front of both my parents and Dimitri's family. I lunged at him and punched him in the face. Dimitri pulled me off before i could do any crucial damage.

"You never said anything about being violent" i said with a smile.

"Damn, I knew i forgot something." Said Eddie, i just laughed.

"Whoa, that was scary." Said Paul then turned to me "you're a straight out psycho"

"Ha even Paul thinks you're a psycho."

"Christian!" said Lissa in a light voice "Paul, Rose isn't a psycho she just sometimes has a hard time controlling her temper"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult." Said Paul.

"It's okay Paul." I said. "Everyone says and does stuff that didn't mean to be taken in a different way then you hoped."

"Yer like when Adrian kissed a guy." Eddie said.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that again." Adrian said angrily.

"Hey Adrian i didn't know you swung for the other team." I said with a smile.

"Ha, good on rose." Said Adrian.

"I know right." I said.

"Well I'm going to start diner." Said Olena Yeva went and helped.

"I have to go and take care of business so i can be back before diner."

"Do you need any help?" asked my mother. I'm guessing it was a little awkward for her and the rest to hear about me and Dimitri having sex (not like that was a secret)

"If you want to hang out with me Janine you can just ask like a normal person" my mother glared "alright, come on." They left and said they will be back within 2 hours.

"Let's play truth or dare" said Lissa

"I'll play" i said and everyone agreed to play as well everyone got a pillow and sat on the ground in a big circle.

"Since i said we should I'll ask first" we nodded i agreement "Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your mum and dad up and tell them you're pregnant with Dimitri's baby."

"alright." I dialled there number 'hey mum is dad anywhere near you?"

"_Yes."_

"Please put it one loud speaker i need to tell you something."

"_Alright?"_

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant and it's Dimitri's."

"_What!" i heard dad yell. "I'll kill him." _Uh-oh.

"_You can't be serious Rose, please tell me you're joking, this could be a setback for your courier." My mother pleaded. _

"_I thought dhampirs couldn't have babies together." _

"Mum, Dad this was a dare." I hanged up the phone. "How was that?" they burst out laughing. "Okay Christian, truth or dare."

"Hmm, i pick..."

**Hmm a cliff hanger, what do think should Christian pick truth or dare? :P**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**Should i even keep writing? Did you like the story? If so i will continue. **

**Review, Review, just review, please.**


End file.
